1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging device for imaging the pages of a book, a method therefor, and a recording medium.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional page turning device separates the overlapping pages of a book or the like one-by-one, individually images each page that has been flipped, and then performs image processing to digitize the page.
There is technology that realizes this page turning operation in a single action, thereby hastening the speed of the page turning.
There is also technology that prevents the turned page from returning to page-turn origin from page-turn destination, thereby enhancing reliability of the page turning itself.
This gives rise to demand for tools for page turning devices that can make combining the pages easier, such as by having the captured images of the book being ordered by page, for example.